1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a multi-part filter combination, disposed in a stepped bore of a fluid-carrying component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One multi-part filter combination is known from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 679 823 A1; it is used in conjunction with an electromagnet valve. This magnet valve has a body which is received in a stepped bore of a valve block. Two fluid-carrying lines extend in a larger-diameter bore portion; one fluid-carrying line is connected to the bottom of a smaller-diameter bore portion. A seat valve which communicates with the lines is located in the body of the magnet valve. To protect the seat valve from foreign bodies, the body of the magnet valve is provided with two filter parts: An essentially disklike filter part is placed on the body on the face end at the point where the line discharges into the smaller-diameter bore portion; a sleevelike filter part surrounds the body in the region of the larger-diameter bore portion, at the point where the two fluid-carrying lines discharge. In this known filter combination, two assembly operations are required to position the two filter parts on the body of the magnet valve. Furthermore, additional provisions are necessary, particularly for the disklike filter part, in order to keep it in its position until the magnet valve body has been installed in the valve block. This makes the production of the magnet valve more expensive.
The filter combination according to the invention has the advantage over the prior art that manipulating and installing the filter combination is reinforced and simplified since the two filter parts are first connected to one another. Incorrect installation from wrongly oriented filter parts is thus largely precluded. It is also advantageous that the severing of the filter parts and their placement in their respective final positions can be automated, which substantially enhances the safety of the installation process.
The provision according to one embodiment is especially advantageous, since it substantially simplifies and speeds up the installation.